


Dłonie

by SzmaragDrac



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 22:30:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4804604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SzmaragDrac/pseuds/SzmaragDrac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Narcyza stała w drzwiach rezydencji Malfoyów i patrzyła, jak jej mąż teleportuje się na miejsce spotkania śmierciożerców. Była bardzo zadowolona. Lucjusz na pewno nie zapomni. Nigdy nie zapominał.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dłonie

— Lucjuszu, nie zapomnij o tym, co masz mi przynieść!  
  
Narcyza stała w drzwiach rezydencji Malfoyów i patrzyła, jak jej mąż teleportuje się na miejsce spotkania śmierciożerców. Była bardzo zadowolona. Lucjusz na pewno nie zapomni. Nigdy nie zapominał. Czasami odnosiła wrażenie, że jej hobby go śmieszy, może trochę dziwi, ale nie komentowała tego. On miał swoje misje, a ona miała swoje dłonie.  
  
— Mam wypróbowane tylko czterdzieści trzy odcienie zieleni, to przecież jest skandal... — mruknęła do siebie, wchodząc z powrotem do dworu. Skierowała swoje kroki do salonu, znajdującego się w lewym skrzydle. Myślała o swojej kolekcji, której szeregi miał zasilić dzisiaj Lucjusz podarunkiem zdobytym na akcji. Jej zbiór składał się z czterystu pięćdziesięciu ośmiu gablotek, ale był, zdaniem Narcyzy, bardzo skromny. Niespodziewanie coś przerwało jej rozmyślania, wpadając na nią z impetem.  
  
— Och! — krzyknął skrzat, patrząc na nią szeroko otwartymi ze strachu oczyma. — Niech pani wybaczy, Zgredek nie chciał, Zgredek tylko niósł herbatę do salonu, jak pani kazała... — tłumaczył się gorączkowo, niemal dotykając nosem posadzki w głębokim ukłonie.  
  
— Bezmyślne stworzenie — powiedziała Narcyza. Mówiła spokojnie, ale doświadczony skrzat wiedział, że jest rozdrażniona. — Oblałeś mnie tą herbatą...  
  
— Zgredek przeprasza, Zgredek już pędzi się ukarać za taki podły czyn! I Zgredek zrobi nową herbatę i zaniesie ją do salonu! — Skrzat pobiegł szybko w stronę kuchni, ciągle kłaniając się nisko, jakby bał się, że pani domu rzuci na niego  _Avadę_ , jeśli tego nie uczyni.  
  
— ...a mam na sobie jedyną suknię, do której pasuje numer sto siedemdziesiąty czwarty mojej kolekcji — dokończyła cicho, kiedy skrzat zniknął za zakrętem. — Zapewne, jak zwykle, zaklęcie suszące na nic się nie zda, kreacja straci swój szyk i tę nieuchwytną aurę, która przyciągnęła mnie do niej w sklepie... Bezmyślny! — prychnęła lekko i ruszyła dalej.  
  
~*~  
  
— Lucjuszu, tylko dwie? — Narcyza wstała, odkładając filiżankę na spodek, i z niedowierzaniem popatrzyła na swojego męża. — Przecież mam dwa nowe odcienie malachitowego, antracytowy i kobaltowy. Na czym mam je wypróbować?  
  
— Każda dłoń ma przecież po pięć palców — odpowiedział pan domu, zdejmując rękawiczki — a dodatkowo masz tych dłoni dwie. Wystarczająco na wypróbowanie czterech lakierów.  
  
— Dwie dłonie na cztery lakiery? Lucjuszu, to niedorzeczne.   
  
— Niedorzeczne? — Podniósł brwi w geście zdziwienia. Podszedł do barku i nalał sobie koniaku. — Masz ochotę, Narcyzo? — spytał, unosząc butelkę.  
  
— Nie mam ochoty. I owszem, niedorzeczne. Dwie dłonie starczą mi zaledwie na jeden lakier. — Obserwowała go, kiedy siadał na fotelu, twarzą w stronę ogromnego kominka. Sama zaczęła krążyć po pomieszczeniu.  
  
— Jeden? Mógłbym się jeszcze zgodzić co do tych czterech, że to za dużo, ale jestem pewien, że dwie dłonie spokojnie starczą Ci na dwa lakiery. Jedna na antracytowy, druga na kobaltowy. Tym sposobem zostają Ci jeszcze te dwa malachitowe, ale dziś... cóż, nie poszczęściło mi się. — Zbladł lekko. — Za kilka dni dostaniesz kolejne... hmm... — kieliszek zawisł w powietrzu, kilkanaście centymetrów od ust Lucjusza, kiedy ten zastanawiał się nad odpowiednim słowem — ...materiały — dokończył i wypił alkohol. Narcyza zatrzymała się i westchnęła.  
  
— Lucjuszu, ile ja mam dłoni?  
  
— Dwie — odpowiedział, lekko się dziwiąc.  
  
— Zatem jak myślisz, ile dłoni pomaluję na kwietniowy bankiet w Ministerstwie?  
  
— Dwie oczywiście, ale nie rozu...  
  
— Skoro ja mam dwie dłonie — przerwała mu — i dwie pomaluję na bankiet, to i lakier muszę wypróbować na dwóch dłoniach! I na prawej, i na lewej. Na każdej z nich dana barwa prezentuje się nieco inaczej. Ba, każdy palec to zupełnie inna historia, inny układ, wygląd lakieru. Przecież byłeś w mojej galerii, widziałeś ją! — Narcyza stała tyłem do męża, przyglądając się rodowym portretom.  
  
— W takim razie dzisiaj wypróbujesz tylko jeden lakier! — krzyknął Lucjusz, zrywając się z siedzenia, i spojrzał na zszokowaną Narcyzę, która odwróciła się do niego przodem, słysząc ostry ton. — Tak się składa, że na misji zginął Boscawen, a był naszym cholernym strategiem! Dlatego teraz grzecznie pójdziesz do tej swojej galerii i pomalujesz te dwie łapy, bo ich zdobycie kosztowało mnie utratę jednego z najlepszych ludzi! Przecież nikt na tym durnym bankiecie nie będzie zwracał uwagi, czy masz lakier o numerze sto siedemnaście, czy sto osiemnaście! — ironizował. — I tak pewnie nie różnią się niczym, bo te twoje mazidła mają tyle kolorów, że matka natura sama tylu by nie stworzyła!  
  
Narcyza wyszła z salonu, cicho zamykając drzwi.  
  
~*~  
  
— Przepraszam... — Stanął za nią i delikatnie dotknął ręką jej ramienia.  
  
— Nie szkodzi. — Nie odwróciła się. Jej głos był obojętny.  
  
— Przecież wiem, że się na mnie gniewasz. Popatrz na mnie, proszę.  
  
Odwróciła się i spojrzała mu w oczy.   
  
— Czemu tu przyszedłeś? Nie lubisz tego pomieszczenia.  
  
— Ale ty tu jesteś.   
  
Ciągle wpatrywała się w niego. Dopiero po kilku długich sekundach oderwała wzrok i stanęła przed gablotką z numerem jeden.   
  
— Czyje to były dłonie? — zapytała cicho, lekko przechylając głowę w lewo.  
  
— Jak to: czyje? Nie wiem. Nie pamiętam. — Wzruszył ramionami.  
  
— Ja też nie wiem. Są pomalowane na biało. Myślisz, że ten kolor do nich pasuje?  
  
Nie wiedział, o co chodzi żonie. To mogła być jakaś gra, podstęp. A może po prostu chciała z nim porozmawiać.  
  
— Nie wiem. Są blade. Białe paznokcie nie wyglądają na nich ładnie.  
  
— A na moich? Podoba ci się biały lakier na moich paznokciach? — Ciągle wpatrywała się w gablotkę, jakby tam miała znaleźć odpowiedź.  
  
Czy miał jej odpowiedzieć szczerze? Jej dłonie też były blade, jak jej cała arystokratyczna cera.  
  
— Nie.   
  
Znowu wyszła. Tym razem jednak w ogóle nie zamknęła drzwi.  
  
~*~  
  
Został sam. Po raz pierwszy został sam w galerii Narcyzy. Ruszył chwiejnym krokiem w głąb pomieszczenia. Gablotka numer jeden, dwa, osiem, dwadzieścia pięć, czterdzieści trzy... Szedł spokojnie, przy niektórych zatrzymywał się na chwilę. W każdej gablotce znajdowały się dwie dłonie, niegdyś należące do jednej osoby. Przyczepione Zaklęciem Trwałego Przylepca za nadgarstki do tylnej szybki, eksponowały swoje długie paznokcie, starannie pomalowane przez samą Narcyzę.   
  
— Hmmm... — mruknął do siebie. — Niebywałe.  
  
Stanął przed jedną z witryn. Znajdujące się w niej dłonie miały ciemny kolor, bardzo ciepły. „Być może ta kobieta miała wśród przodków osobę czarnoskórą”, pomyślał Lucjusz i wzdrygnął się z obrzydzeniem. „Plugawi mieszańcy, ci mugole”. Nie pamiętał, kiedy je zdobył. Dawno, miały numer siedemdziesiąty szósty. Czas jednak nie działał na ich niekorzyść, Narcyza zaczarowała je tak, by nie uległy rozkładowi. Miały tu stać i służyć jej. Miały być jej manekinem. Widział często, jak jego żona kierowała się w stronę prawego skrzydła z naręczem sukien, niesionych przez skrzaty. Wiedział, co wtedy robiła. Dobierała kolory paznokci do stroju. Wychodziła kilka godzin później, kiedy już wszystkie suknie miały dobrane lakiery. Za tydzień czy dwa tygodnie przychodziła znów. Z nowymi sukniami, kupionymi w magicznej części Londynu. Znał dobrze ten rytuał. Sam odgrywał w nim niemałą rolę. Ze swoich misji przywoził jej nowe dłonie, w czasie wolnym kupował z nią stroje. Czasem po prostu dawał na nie pieniądze.  
  
— Podoba Ci się ten kolor? — Prawie podskoczył, tak bardzo go przestraszyła.  
  
Odwrócił się. Stała tuż za nim.  
  
— Co tu robisz?  
  
— A jak myślisz? Jestem w mojej galerii, przyszłam zainstalować nową gablotkę. — Dopiero w tej chwili zorientował się, że trzymała nowe dłonie, które zdobył na dzisiejszej akcji. Już były umieszczone w szklanym opakowaniu, przytwierdzone do tylnej szybki. Jeszcze niepomalowane.  
  
— Masz zamiar je teraz pomalować?  
  
— Może. A pomożesz mi? — Spojrzała mu w oczy. Skinął głową.  
  
— Pomogę ci. Który kolor wybierasz?  
  
— Nie wiem, ty zdecyduj. — Podała mu cztery buteleczki.  
  
— No to... może ten? — Wskazał na niebieską.  
  
— Kobaltowy. Może być.  _Geminio_  — powiedziała i podała Lucjuszowi dodatkowy pędzelek.  
  
Otworzyli gablotkę i zabrali się do wspólnej pracy. Tym razem Narcyzie nie pomagał żaden skrzat, jak to bywało kiedyś. Tym razem pracowała z Lucjuszem.  
  
~*~  
  
Ostatnie pociągnięcie pędzelka. Uniósł głowę i spojrzał na żonę.  
  
— Skończyłem. A ty? Twoja dłoń jest gotowa?  
  
— Już prawie. — Pochylała się nisko nad ostatnim palcem lewej ręki i uważnie wypełniała go kolorem. Zajrzał jej przez ramię.  
  
— No, no — mruknął. — Twoja jest ładniejsza.  
  
— Tylko dlatego, że ja pomalowałam już prawie tysiąc dłoni, a ty tylko jedną. — Uśmiechnęła się leciutko, wzruszyła ramionami i spojrzała sceptycznie na swoje dzieło. — Wyszłam trochę poza linię na serdecznym.  
  
—  _Tergeo_. — Machnął różdżką, a plama zniknęła. —  _Tergeo_. — Los plamy podzielił dodatkowy pędzelek, wyczarowany wcześniej przez Narcyzę. — Teraz jest idealnie.  
  
— Tak, idealnie.  
  
Stali przed gablotką z numerem czterysta pięćdziesiątym dziewiątym, w której spoczywały dwie mugolskie dłonie, jakie Lucjusz zdobył na dzisiejszej misji. Ich właścicielka była martwa, jej ciało leżało pod mostem Tower Bridge, przygniecione ogromnym kamieniem.  
  
Paznokcie lśniły kobaltowo.


End file.
